Wound
by ShixunWu
Summary: Hatiku telah kubuka tanpa sisa. Tak ada sekat apalagi pintu penghalang. Aku mengundangmu masuk kapanpun kau mau. Aku akan menyambutmu dengan nyanyian rindu bertahtakan cinta nirwana. BinHwan couple iKON


**Author : ShixunWu**

**Cast : BinHwan (HanBinxJinHwan) with YG family **

**Rate : T-M**

**Prolog**

**Selamat Pagi Jinhwan!**

Kubuka jendela dipagi hari. Kupandangi langit yang luas tak terbatas. Kuraba hati kembali, mencoba mengais apa yang tersisa dari perjalanan kalam batin selama ini. Betapa susahnya, menyelami hati yang seluas langit. Seolah hati pun menjadi punya ruangan yang tak terbatas.

Masih sama, kalam batin ini tetap saja menjadi kutipan sejarah tentang seorang laki laki bernama Jinhwan yang telah meniupkan napas baru dalam perjalanan lelahku. Bertahan dengan menikmati apapun yang menjadi luapan hati.

Pagi membawa pesan pesan baru dari semesta. Udara yang diam begitu indah menghadirkan bola matahari yang sinarnya kemuning. Semilir angin yang datang terasa sangat menyejukkan. Benarkah, pagi selalu menjadi tonggak baru dari awal yang indah atau justru sebaliknya?

Pagiku dulu dan kini tidak ada bedanya. Hanya ruang dan waktu yang membuatnya sedikit berbeda. Pagiku kini kuarungi dengan sebuah khayalan akan sosok 'dia' yang hadir dengan pesona alaminya. Dia yang terbangun dari lelap semalaman dan matanya yang lebam karena buaian mimpi. _Andai saja. _

Aku akan terus menjaring mimpi, mimpi untuk menjadi kekasih_nya. _Kekasih yang setia, dan selamanya berada pada iris bening milik_nya. _Rebah dipermadani hati_nya, _tersenyum, lalu menangis dan mengabdi pada cinta_nya _yang satu.

Aku tak mampu menghapus apapun tentang Jinhwan, semua terpatri dikepalaku secara mantap dan lantang, seolah warasku telah menemui titik ketiadaannya.

Aku terlanjur sakau akan ia. Sesakau keinginanku untuk mencapai akhir bahagia bersama akan ia yang menjadi titik dari muara kesakauanku. Biarlah sakau ini terus menguntit di jejak hari hariku, menggeser tiap inci logika nalarku. Aku rela, dan akan tetap menjaganya, seperti janji pepohonan yang setia selamanya meneduhi alam.

**Chapter 1**

**Lewat Lima Tahun Lalu**

**_Aku mencetak wajahmu dalam tepekurku._**

**_Sebuah pesona sederhana menjadi karya terindah,_**

**_dikekagumanku yang polos._**

**_Sesederhana cintaku yang mendadak mengecupmu._**

Kim Hanbin selalu menetapkan _hidup adalah pilihan _dikepalanya sebagai seorang manusia ketika ia mulai dipaksa memilih antara dua pilihan sulit. Hidupnya ia habiskan dengan lembaran lembaran kertas music, dan music itu sendiri. Ada tawa, luka, juga gembira serta sepi dari tiap lirik yang pernah ia tuliskan pada note kecil yang selalu ada didalam tasnya.

Memiliki harta yang berlimpah bukan sebuah jaminan kebahagiaan. Hanbin merasakan itu, dia memiliki segalanya dalam hal financial, seperti kau hanya perlu menjetikkan jari ketika menginginkan Ferrari keluaran terbaru tahun ini. Hanbin menjadi pemilih dalam berteman, ada desir hatinya yang seolah menjaga jarak dan membentuk dinding kasat mata bagi yang ingin mendekatinya. Kecuali orang itu, sosok namja mungil yang menatapnya terluka dipertemuan pertama mereka.

Hanbin menyukai music dengan amat sangat, ia memilih YG International School juga karena sekolah ini punya club music yang ternama dikalangan pecinta music itu sendiri. Termasuk G-Dragon seorang artis terkenal yang juga pernah menjadi alumni sekaligus anggota club music YG IS.

Kim JiWon adalah teman Hanbin satu satunya, factor pertemanan mereka awalnya karena orangtua masing masing yang merupakan relasi bisnis, namun yang menjadi factor kedua sangat penting, _sama sama kesepian. _JiWon juga merupakan anak tunggal sama halnya seperti Hanbin.

"Aku benar benar _teler _karna tes club dance kemarin, tapi tidak seperti tes masuk sekolah yang membuatku hampir kehilangan daya ingat". Hanbin terkekeh kecil, Jiwon memang sangat suka berlebihan dalam pemilihan kata katanya. "Bagaimana dengan club music?". Jiwon melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil menyuap pelan bekal yang ibunya masukkan kedalam tasnya tadi pagi. Disini Hanbin merasa bahwa Jiwon lebih beruntung darinya, setidaknya walaupun kesepian ia memiliki dua orangtua yang sangat perhatian, bukan seperti orangtua Hanbin yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan masing masing.

"Seleksinya akan dimulai hari ini". Jiwon mengangguk, menyodorkan bekalnya pada Hanbin yang ditolak halus oleh lelaki berusia enam belas tahun itu.

"Kudengar mereka punya tes yang lebih susah dibanding club dance! Kau pasti akan _ekstra teller _dari pada aku, Han!". Jiwon menepuk pelan pundak Hanbin yang kembali dibalas sahabatnya itu dengan cengiran.

"Jangan terlalu suka percaya hal yang seperti itu, KimBob! Aku hanya perlu mengantarkan CD ke club music pukul tiga nanti!".

{}

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga kurang lima menit, Hanbin merutuk kecil lewat bibirnya karena dia hanya punya waktu lima menit untuk sampai diruangan club music seperti yang dijadwalkan. Hanbin seorang perfectionist, dia benci keterlambatan karena itu sekarang ia berlari lari di koridor sekolah berharap lima menit cukup baginya untuk datang tanpa terlambat.

_'__Pukul 3 tepat!' _. Hanbin mendesis setelah menetralkan nafasnya, membuka pelan pintu yang berlabelkan club music dengan tulisan biru besar besar.

_Cklek_

Terpaku, lelaki enam belas tahun itu tak bergerak sedikitpun saat iris beningnya mendapati dua orang laki laki sedang berciuman begitu intens.

**Deg**

Dada Hanbin berdetak keras, _sakit, sesak_ yang dirasa saat kelopak mata yang tadi menutup itu menatap kearahnya dengan terluka.

"Mino…". Salah seorang dari mereka sadar akan keberadaan Hanbin, pagutan panas tadi terlepas, kini Hanbin bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah seseorang yang dipanggil Mino barusan, sementara yang seorang lagi dengan tubuh mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam.

"Hukumanmu masih belum selesai Kim!". Mino keluar dari ruangan club music, sama sekali tidak perduli dengan Hanbin ataupun namja mungil yang menatap punggungnya miris.

Diam, Hanbin bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, lagipula bukankah seharusnya ruangan club music ini sudah didatangi banyak orang? Mengapa baru dirinya yang ada disini dan melihat kejadian orang berciuman pula?. Hanbin memperhatikan pemuda didepannya, laki laki itu punya tiga strip biru laut dilengan kemeja putihnya, menandakan bahwa ia adalah murid kelas tiga atau tingkat akhir.

"Apa yang kau lihat tadi bisakah kau lupakan saja?". Tersentak dalam posisi duduk menyandarnya, Hanbin mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menubrukkan iris kelam miliknya pada iris kelam pemuda didepannya.

"Bisakah… Kim Hanbin?". Hanbin nyaris terpekik karna orang ini tau namanya, kemudian ia berfikir rasional karena sepertinya _sunbae _itu tau namanya dari _name tag _di dada kirinya.

"B-baiklah sunbae". Helaan nafas lega terdengar hingga gendang telinga Hanbin, lelaki mungil dihadapannya itu mengangkat kepala dan menyodorkan tangan putihnya dengan secercah senyum cerah.

"Kim JinHwan imnida, aku adalah ketua club music!". Hanbin kembali terpaku, bagaimana bisa orang dihadapannya ini dapat tersenyum sedemikian rupa setelah situasi canggung yang tadi mereka lewati?. _Kim JinHwan ya? _Dada Hanbin berdesir saat menyebut nama itu dihatinya, lambat laun ia pun ikut mengukir senyum diwajahnya yang tampan. Perlahan, Hanbin meraih tangan Jinhwan yang seolah tenggelam dibalik jemari Hanbin yang besar. _Hangat_. Keduanya saling bertatapan sesaat membagi senyum cerah diwajah masing masing.

"Kim HanBin imnida, mohon bantuannya sunbae!". Hanbin menjawab sekena-nya, dihadapannya Jinhwan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan lucu.

"Tentu!".

"Sunbae!".

"Nne?". Ekspresi dari jawaban Jinhwan terkesan kekanakan, Hanbin tersenyum kecil melihat ini, senyum yang sebagai ekspresi dari betapa bergejolak perasaannya saat ini.

"Apa seleksinya tidak jadi hari ini?". Jinhwan membolakan mata sipitnya, bibirnya sedikit terbuka membentuk 'o' dengan wajah bingung.

"Tidakkah ada yang memberitahumu kalau saja seleksi club music dipercepat dan ditutup pukul 2 tadi?". Hanbin menggeleng sebagai jawabannya, sungguh dia benar benar tidak tau soal ini. Melihat ekspresi Hanbin, Jinhwan menganggukkan kepalanya kecil dengan telunjuk tepat disudut bibir mungilnya.

"Tapi, karna kau berbaik hati padaku, Cha! Aku akan tetap menerima CD milikmu, Kim Hanbin!". Jinhwan menengadahkan kedua tangannya, diwajahnya terpatri senyum yang sangat indah. Hanbin mengambil CD berisikan empat lagu miliknya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Percayalah, CD ini yang akan pertama kali kudengar!". Dada Hanbin berdesir lagi, ia bahkan seolah bisa merasakan aliran darah disekujur tubuhnya saat didapatinya Jinhwan menatapnya dengan begitu cerah, ceria, bukan terluka, dan itu semua _karena-nya _bukan karena orang lain.

"Sunbae!". Jinhwan memberikan tatapan jenaka saat Hanbin kembali memanggilnya.

"Ayo berteman denganku!".

Sebuah kalimat yang Hanbin sendiri tidak mengatakan itu pada Jiwon, kalimat yang Hanbin harap bisa membuatnya membuat sebuah awalan baru bersama orang ini. Laki laki yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh, membuat darahnya mengalir kencang, dan membuat senyum terus terukir dibibirnya. _Kim Jinhwan_. Terus ia lafazkan nama ini ditiap hembus nafas hangatnya.

{}

Jiwon adalah yang paling penasaran ketika didapatinya Hanbin memasang raut bahagia sejagat raya. Jujur saja, Jiwon jarang melihat Hanbin yang seperti ini, karena sosok Hanbin lebih senang membagi raut tenang dengan lengkungan se-perempat centi pada bibirnya heart shaped nya. Dan sekarang, melihat bibir itu terkembang hingga empat centi benar benar seperti melihat keajaiban.

"Kau baik baik saja kan, Han?". Jiwon merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa besar dikamar Hanbin yang sangat amat luas, satu tangannya sibuk menukar nukar channel tv flat ukuran besar dihadapannya.

"Jangan bertanya yang aneh aneh, KimBob!". Jiwon menghembuskan nafas kasar saat Hanbin malah menjawabnya jutek. Kaki Jiwon membawa tubuhnya untuk beranjak dan mendekati Hanbin yang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu dengan piano dan sheed lagunya.

"New song? Again?". Hanbin menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya malas.

Pagi ini Jiwon keluar dari salah satu pintu mobil mewah Hanbin, sebuah kebiasaan ketika ia menginap dirumah sahabatnya itu. Yang membuat Jiwon kesal adalah Hanbin yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, tapi yah, Jiwon coba maklum karena Hanbin bilang hari ini pengumuman dari anggota club music. _Aku benar benar akan mencabik cabik juri yang menggagalkan si Hanbin itu. _Itu sederet kekesalan Jiwon kalau nanti yang ia dengar Hanbin gagal masuk club music.

Hanbin terpaksa berdesak desakkan untuk sekedar melihat hasil seleksi club music, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa yang mendaftar rupanya sangat ramai. Didepan TV flat besar itu ditayangkan siapa siapa saja 50 orang terbaik yang lulus seleksi club music.

"Chukkae…". Hanbin menoleh saat bisikan lembut menyapa indra pendengarannya, disisinya, Kim Jinhwan menatapnya dengan senyum menawan. _Oh tuhan, izinkan aku untuk terus jatuh pada senyum ini. _

"Lagumu bagus sekali, Hanbin-ie, dan kau pantas diposisi pertama". Jinhwan masih mempertahankan senyum diwajahnya memberikan dua jempol dihadapan Hanbin yang seolah tersihir akan dirinya.

"Sunbae….". Hanbin menatap iris gelap Jinhwan seksama, melupakan hiruk pikuk orang orang disekitarnya.

"_Kau indah…"._ Hanbin berucap nyaris berbisik,bersamaan dengan itu, sosok Jinhwan dibawa pergi darinya. Hanbin tidak tau apa yang terjadi, ia bahkan tak mampu mencerna gerak bibir Jinhwan yang semakin menjauh.

**_Debar dadaku menghentak hentak _**

**_Cinta kah ini?_**

**_Seolah aku mampu terbang tanpa sayap_**

**_Menjadi tak terlihat_**

**_Lalu tersadar, kau tak lagi disini._**

**_TBC_**

**Mianhae… readerdeul, bukannya update cerita yang lama, malah upload cerita baru… Untuk Ai silahkan ditunggu ya, karena chapter 3 nya tinggal dikit lagi.. hehehe. **

**Nah, aku lagi greget nih sama iKON apalagi sama nih couple. Buat EXO-L kita harus terus tegar ya, always keep our faith on that 12 aliens okay! **

**Akhir kata, gumawo! **


End file.
